La Quinta Ola
by Ludmila V
Summary: En un mundo desbastado por una invasión alienígena, adolescentes intentan sobrevivir con la única certeza de que la desconfianza es un arma imprescindible. Eso y la Quinta Ola... Fic Crossover participante del reto "Crossovea Si Te Atreves"; del foro " Hasta El Final De La Pradera". Crossover entre La Quinta Ola de Rick Yancey y Los Juegos del Hambre, de Suzanne Collins


_Fic Participante del Reto "Crossovea si te atreves"; del Foro "Hasta El Final De la Pradera"._

**Disclaimer: Crossover entre La Quinta Ola, de Rick Yancey y Los Juegos Del Hambre, propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

Sinopsis: En un mundo desbastado por una invasión alienígena, dos adolescentes intentan sobrevivir con la certeza de que la desconfianza es la única arma que les queda. Eso y la próxima ola…

La Quinta Ola

Madge suspiró pesadamente. La espera la estaba matando y sentía un calambre atroz en las piernas. Llevaba demasiado tiempo acuclillada detrás de aquel árbol alto, preciado escondite que la ocultaba de los ojos enemigos. Tenía la certera confianza de que ese "alguien" aun no salía de la tienda de comestibles. Lo había visto entrar a mitad de la tarde, armado con un rifle largo y caminando sigilosamente. Si se trataba de uno de ellos, de los "Otros", contaba con pocas posibilidades de salir beneficiada en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Los días vagando por el bosque la dejaban famélica, hecha piel y huesos. Confiaba en que pudiera atravesarlo con el delgado puñal que cargaba en el cinturón.

De repente, sintió algo caliente sobre su nuca. Temerosa, se giro despacio. Cerró los ojos, con la frágil esperanza de que fuese rápido. Tal vez de esa manera le doliera menos, pensó.

Pero al girarse, se le detuvo el corazón un segundo de la impresión.

Conocía a su captor.

-.-

Ella nunca fue popular. Ni mucho menos guapa, o atractiva a lo sumo. En el colegio todos rehuían de su presencia por el mero hecho de ser la hija del director. Tímida, intentaba pasar desapercibida. Pero a él era difícil no verlo. Se lo cruzaba en los largos pasillos del instituto, a las apuradas, pues él siempre llevaba prisas, llegando tarde a las prácticas. De igual manera que en el presente, se le helaba el corazón.

— ¿Debo matarte o dejarte con vida, rubita?- dijo, sin retirar el rifle de su rostro.

—Déjame vivir.

Sorpresivamente, el muchacho bajó el rifle. También la conocía de algún lado, no recordaba exactamente de donde. Pero la conocía.

-.-

Mientras caminaba a su lado, no dejaba de preguntarse mentalmente porque lo hizo. No merecía la pena dejarla con vida, aun respirando, silenciosa, una posible enemiga. ¿Y si lo escoltaba directamente al campamento de los invasores? Un tiro limpio a la nuca hubiese sido más misericordioso. Sin embargo, le costaba no mirar aquellos ojos de lapislázuli, tan límpidos y claros igualando al color del firmamento e idear formas macabras de acabar con ella. ¿Y si se equivocaba? ¿Y si en verdad por sus venas corría sangre humana? Inmediatamente rememoró a la falsa humana que casi lo mata.

El silencio hosco acabó por impacientarlo. Tomó a la chica de la cintura y la acorralo contra el árbol mas cercano. Ese movimiento provocó que la chica soltase un gritito ahogado, presa del pánico.

Gale, relamiéndose los labios, decidió hablar.

—Dime ya mismo de dónde has salido y porque has estado espiándome- indicó, aferrando sus dedos a la estrecha cintura de la joven.

Ella le relato sus días de supervivencia antes de responder a la pregunta formulada. Gale trato de creerle, de confiar en sus sinceras palabras. Pero ellos eran manipuladores, tanto que uno podía fiarse y caer en sus artimañas. Por ignorar su existencia, la primera ola llegó.

-.-

El sol brillaba esplendorosamente en el cielo y los pajarillos cantaban desde lo alto de las ramas. Gale Hawthorne intentaba ligarse a la porrista mas guapa de la escuela, alardeando de la beca que obtendría en la universidad gracias a su destreza en el campo de juego. Seguidamente al beso de lengua que recibió de ella, la electricidad se cortó y desde la habitación donde esperaba el encuentro intimo que habría de los dos, escuchó los motores de los aviones. Con el torso desnudo se asomo a la ventana y contemplo a las bestias de acero caer.

Nunca había sentido tanto temor.

-.-

La tercera ola se llevó la vida de la madre de Madge Undersee, que murió exhalando su propia sangre por todos los orificios de su cuerpo. Madge no olvidaría la débil sonrisa que le dedicó antes de partir, ni que su cuerpo formaría parte de los millones de personas que morían víctimas de la pandemia lanzada por los intrusos. En otras partes del inmenso globo terráqueo, el agua arrasaba todo a su paso. A eso se le concedió el nombre de "La segunda ola". Allí había alcanzado, con menos intensidad que en las ciudades costeras. Fue la cuarta ola lo que la obligo a huir junto a su padre, internándose en la espesura del bosque, el único refugio de los humanos.

-.-

El Ojo termino por descubrirlos una noche. El padre de Madge no pudo escapar, y acabo muriendo con un tiro certero a la espalda. La chica, más rápida y con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, corrió varios kilómetros sin mirar atrás. Sus lágrimas se deslizaron en su rostro, sin poder quitarse la imagen de su padre muriendo. Al detenerse, el alba despuntaba y las rodillas le temblaban del tremendo esfuerzo.

Estaba sola, sola definitivamente.

-.-

"Tenemos que separarnos. Tú, Rory, espera aquí junto a mamá. Tu también Possy. No me acompañas. Ya te dije que voy solo. ¿Es que no entiendes? ¡Se quedan todos! Y madre, por favor, fíjate que no intenten seguirme. No me puedo permitir perderlos". Gale, besando por enésima vez la mejilla de su única hermana, se marchó en busca de comestibles. A medida que se alejaba, el llanto de la niña iba disminuyendo. El rifle le pesaba en la mano izquierda y un terrible pensamiento le cruzó por la cabeza. ¿Y si algo le pasaba a su familia? ¿Y si los Otros le daban alcance? Sacudió la cabeza. No… eso no pasaría. Definitivamente, no.

Ya en la tienda, logró coger algunas latas de sardinas, legumbres y guiso. Iba en busca de agua al sentir que algo no iba bien. Se suponía que Rory le avisaría cada veinte minutos por si las moscas. Pero su hermano no había regresado la tercera vez. Salió, con el corazón latiéndole a prisa, y no pudo evitar gritar de horror al encontrarlos muertos tendidos en la acera.

Los cazadores debieron haber ido tras el rastro del campamento anterior. Desbastado, se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo.

-.-

Ambos resultaron ser buena compañía. Al principio, Gale se mostro recio a confiar en Madge. Pero la chica demostró no tener ni un pelo de tonta, acertando con su puñal en la dirección que indicaba. Él le enseño a disparar. Aprendieron a cuidarse las espaldas, a dejar de lado su soledad.

Gale le confesó sus temores. Madge, sus preocupaciones. Poco a poco, despacio, aun desconfiando en ese mundo post apocalíptico, se descubrieron mutuamente. Para Madge no fue difícil, ya que siempre estuvo enamorada de Gale. Pero él se entrego, lentamente, con la reciente marca de la perdida.

Y así fue, hasta que a Madge Undersee se la llevo la quinta ola: el reclutamiento.

***Continuará…


End file.
